


Only For You

by Himitsu_Uragiri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Takao, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_Uragiri/pseuds/Himitsu_Uragiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima wanted to surprise Takao.<br/>Takao was surprised, but for different reasons. </p>
<p>A Birthday tribute to our beloved Takao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance, there might be a lot of mistakes here and there. And the story doesn't flow well. I'm really sleepy right now @.@

Midorima double checked and triple checked. Satisfied, he nodded to himself. Everything was ready. The recipe book was propped up in the ideal place where he could see it. All the ingredients were laid out in perfect order and the appropriate utensils were cleaned and ready to be used. 

The green haired man rolled up his sleeves and secured the apron around his waist. He had done everything humanly possible in preparation for this special day. Midorima had watched countless cooking shows online and choose the easiest recipe that did not require much skill and could be accomplished even by a first timer such as himself. Moreover, today, Cancers were ranked first and his lucky item was a whisk. Oha-Asa was on his side, nothing could go wrong. 

Today, he would successfully bake a cake for Takao’s birthday. 

In the years they had cohabitated together, Midorima had never cooked. Not even once. It was no secret that he was a bad cook – to the point where even his mother would not let him in to the kitchen – and Takao had readily taken up the job of cooking for them both. Despite being busy with assignments and exams himself, the hawk eyed boy had prepared breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday throughout their college days. Takao was surprisingly fussy about eating healthy, that and he was an excellent cook. 

\- 5 hours later -

Nothing was going according to plan. Everything was a mess. The black haired boy would be home soon and not only did Midorima fail to bake a birthday cake, he made a mess of the kitchen and burned the pan. Just as he was resigned to start cleaning up, he heard the door click open and Takao’s energetic voice resounded in the house. 

“Shin-chan, I’m home~!” 

Soft footsteps padded closer towards the kitchen and Midorima panicked. He froze on the spot, mind going into a frenzy to make up an excuse for the mess he made. 

When he did not receive a reply, Takao wondered if Shin-chan was home. But Midorima’s shoes arranged neatly by the genkan. That was when it hit him, a burnt smell which came from the kitchen. He made his way to the kitchen and was surprised to find his flustered green haired lover standing in the middle of chaos. It looked like a warzone had gone on in the four walled room.   
However, Takao knew right away what had caused it. There were broken egg shells on the counter top, flour scattered everywhere and a suspicious black lump on the table. Midorima had probably tried baking a cake but failed, terribly so. It made the boy chuckle to himself. 

“I … I- um,” the taller man stuttered. 

“Nee Shin-chan, why don’t we clean this up first and try again?” Takao asked gently, giving his most sincere smile.   
Reluctantly, Midorima nodded his agreement. Together, they cleaned the mess Midorima made. The job was done quickly and efficiently. 

Takao then inspected the remaining ingredients and scrolled through the recipes in his head. Turning to the tall green haired man, he asked, “How does a vanilla cake sound?” 

A few hours later, the oven beeped, signaling that the cake was fully baked. Takao took the cake out and presented it to Midorima with a smile. 

Earlier on, the black haired boy had taken charge and skillfully whisked away. Midorima was given simple orders such as measuring the flour and adding teaspoons of vanilla essence to the mixture. The taller man thought it was ridiculous, Takao was baking his own cake while he hardly did anything noteworthy. 

He wanted to surprise his lover. Takao had always made him chocolates for Valentines and cakes for his birthdays. It always made Midorima happy. He wanted to do the same in return. He was so confident he did not bother to buy a present in case he failed. Now, he had nothing to give Takao. 

“Shin-chan! Thank you~” the cheerful voice brought him out of his musings. Midorima looked up, to be greeted by a smile that was brighter than the sun itself. 

“What are you thanking me for? I didn’t do anything.”

“That’s not true. You made a cake for me.”

“I didn’t. You made the cake for yourself.” 

“Hm, details don’t matter. The Shin-chan I know would never cook, much less make a cake. I feel so loved right now,” the boy chirped happily, hugging Midorima’s arm. 

That was right; he had long ago decided cooking was impossible. If it was for anyone else, he would never even think of making them something. But it was different with Takao. For Takao, he would do everything in his power to keep the boy smiling and happy. It was only for Takao did he hold such strong emotions. Midorima pulled the shorter boy into a hug and buried his face into soft ebony locks. 

“Happy Birthday Kazunari. I love you,” he whispered. 

Midorima felt the boy return his embrace. Even though he couldn’t see his face, he was certain Takao had on the most beautiful smile that he reserved only for him. No words were exchanged. The two men simply enjoy each other’s company in comfortable silence. 

For Takao, it was one of the best birthday he ever had.


End file.
